Oh the drama!
by lerochka
Summary: what if Derek had a sister who moved to Seattle and stirred everyones lives up especially Mark's? PLease read guys :
1. Chapter 1

Ok so what if Derek had a sister and she moved to Seattle and stirred up everyone's lives? Especially Marks? Oh btw Addison moved back to NY, Mark lives in Seattle and does NOT want Addison back. Please give it a chance. ok guys by the way Meredith and Derek are together and Mark and Val dated before she got married like 5 years ago.

Derek Sheppard was filling out a chart when he felt someone tap him on the back. He turned around and saw his little sister behind him.  
"Hey big brother" said the beautiful Valerie Sheppard.  
"Val" He quickly picked her up of the ground and hugged her tightly. He put her down and realized he hasn't seen his sister in forever.  
Derek- what are you doing here?  
Val- well since your lovely ex-wife decided she was going back to Seattle, Richard called me up and asked me to take over her position.  
Derek smiled at his sister she looked different. She had beautiful chestnut hair, blue eyes, she was very tall, the tallest girl in their family, 5"11, she looked older.  
Derek- so you gave up your practice to move here?  
Val- long story short sold it.  
Derek- but what about Brian?  
Val- divorced his sorry .  
Derek- seriously?  
Val- You always hated him I thought you'd be happy?  
Derek- Oh I am.  
While Derek stood there talking to his sister Richard and Mark were walking through the hall talking when they noticed Val. Mark knew Val from New York and Richard knew Val as Derek's younger sister.  
Mark- what's Val doing here?  
Richard- she's the new head of OBGYN.

Mark- I thought she had her own practice?  
Richard- she got divorced and decided to sell it and move here.  
Mark- everyone is getting divorced.  
Richard- yeah hopefully you had nothing to do with this one.  
Mark- funny.  
Richard- I thought so. I have to go talk to her, you coming?  
Mark- I'd rather stay away from Derek I'll talk to her later.

Richard walked away and went up to Derek and Val.  
Val- Oh hey Richard.  
Richard- hey Val, ready to get the paperwork done.  
Derek- why didn't you tell me my sister is coming  
Val- I wanted to surprise you. Anyways Richard let's go sign those papers I'm sure there are pregnant women waiting for me.

20 minutes later Val walked out of Richard's office ready to start work when she ran into Mark.  
Mark- Hey.  
Val- Hi, I didn't know you moved to Seattle.  
Mark- Yeah, are you the full time OBGYN?  
Val- yep  
Mark- what about Brian?  
Val- we got divorced about 3 months ago.  
Mark- why did you just come out here?  
Val- had stuff to take care of.  
Her pager went off.  
Val- sorry gotta run.  
Mark- yeah me too bye.

Val entered the patient's room.  
Bailey- guys this is the new head of OBGYN, Valerie Sheppard.  
Meredith- Sheppard?  
Val- don't worry I'm not another one of Derek's wives, I'm his sister.  
Meredith- Oh well in that case nice to meet you, I'm Meredith Grey.  
Val- nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you.  
Bailey- ok enough chitter chatter. Who's presenting?  
Christina- This is Haley Scott, came in with stomach pains this morning, 7 and a half months pregnant.  
Val- ok let's take a look at you.

When Meredith left one of the patient's rooms she went into the elevator and the one and only Derek was standing there.  
Mer- hey, I met your sister today.  
Derek- oh did you, what'd you think.  
Mer- Is everyone in your family as good-looking as you two.  
Derek smiled  
Derek- well I'm the best-looking.  
Meredith laughed.  
The doors opened on one of the floors and Val came into the elevator.  
Val- hey  
Derek- hi  
Before the elevator doors had a chance to close someone stepped on the elevator. Derek looked over and noticed that it was Mark. He stood there not saying a word until the elevator shook and came to a sudden halt. Val almost fell over but Mark grabbed her before she had the chance too.  
Val- thanks.  
Mark- yeah  
The lights flickered off and then a small light came on.  
Mark took the receiver and tried the elevator phone.  
Mark- nothing  
Val took out he cell phone as did everyone else but no one had reception.  
Val- dammit I have a delivery in 10 minutes.  
Derek- I doubt you're going to make it.  
Val-(sarcastically) NO really, I didn't realize that.  
Meredith- I'm supposed to scrub in on a heart surgery in 15 minutes.  
Mark- it looks like we'll be here a while.  
He sat down on the floor as did everyone else.

15 minutes later they were still stuck, Val is now pacing back and forth in the elevator, Meredith has her head on Derek's shoulder and he has one arm wrapped around her. Mark is now standing up looking very bored and Val pacing was starting to get to him. He grabbed her arm  
Mark- stop that  
Val- no  
She tried to free herself from his grip but he wouldn't budge.  
Derek- listen to him and sit your down  
Val- you just agreed with Mark since when do you do that?  
Derek- when you're annoying as hell.  
"jackass" Val mumbled under her breath as she sat down.  
Derek- I heard that.  
Val- good for you.

Back on the surgical floor the interns were annoying Dr. Bailey.  
George- Sheppard isn't here.  
Christina- neither is the She-Sheppard.  
Alex- I thought the devil was back in New York.  
Christina- She is, the new She-Sheppard is Derek's sister.  
Alex- is she hot?  
Christina- go away Evil Spawn.  
Bailey- shut up and go find them.

Christina and Izzie were walking through the hall when they heard someone beating on the elevator door. They went up to it.  
Christina- Anyone there?  
"Thank god, go call a technician" came from the doors.  
Christina- ok but who's stuck inside.  
Meredith- Christina it's me Mer, Derek, Val, and Mark are in here too.  
Christina- Wow McDreamy and McSteamy in an elevator together is anyone bleeding.  
Mark- Doctor Yang go find someone to get us out.  
Christina- right going.

Guys please please review and I'll update 


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I'm going crazy" Val said after another half and hour in the elevator. The tech guy said it would take about 3 to 4 hours to fix the problem.  
Mark- you're already crazy.  
Val- I'm having trouble coming up with a comeback so shut up.  
Meredith- I'm bored.  
Mark- join the club.  
Meredith- let's play Truth or Dare.  
Val, Mark, and Derek- NO!  
Meredith- jeez ok relax.  
Val- truth or dare always leads to bad things.  
Mark- tell me about it.  
Meredith- I'm confused.  
Derek- last time we played truth or dare Val and Mark ended up dating, falling in love, then breaking up and it ended with Val getting married 6 months later.  
Val- thanks for that wonderful story Derek. And for the record it was 7 months.  
Derek threw his hands up in the air.  
Derek- whatever  
Meredith- you two dated seriously?  
Val- let's not get into that story please.  
Mark- why? See Meredith we were dating and Val here dumped me out of the blue and then started dating that jackass who ended up abusing her.  
Val- MARK!!!  
Derek- he abused you?  
Val- NOT NOW Derek  
Derek- VAL!  
Val- thanks Mark, really thanks.  
Before anyone had the chance to say anything else the doors opened to freedom.

Val successfully avoided Mark for the rest of the day. Her and Meredith delivered healthy twins and she was getting ready to go home when she saw Mark. She turned to go the other way but he noticed her and went after her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an on-call room.

Mark- I'm sorry.

Val- one thing Mark I tell you one thing and you have to go and tell my brother.

Mark- I'm sorry it just slipped out. Meredith started the whole why did you break up thing and it just slipped out.

Val- Do you want to know the real reason I dumped you Mark. We were getting in too deep I loved you too much and it scared me so I married him and it was the biggest mistake of my life.

She turned to go but Mark grabbed her hand spun her around and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He backed her up against the wall and put his arms in her hair enjoying the feel of her again. Val put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer if that was possible.

Both were oblivious to the outside world and didn't notice that someone walked into the room until they heard a cough. They quickly pulled apart and saw Dr. Bailey standing there.

Val put her arms down and Mark backed up.

Val- Doctor Bailey.

Bailey- your brother is looking for you.

Val gave her a little smile and quickly walked out of the room.

Bailey gave Mark a dirty look.

Bailey- what is it with you and the Sheppard women?

Val walked to the nurses station and saw Derek there still in his scrubs.

Derek- I'm sorry I can't do dinner tonight I have a surgery.

Val- It's fine.

Derek- about what Mark said in the elevator.

Val- not tonight Derek please.

Derek- fine, Where are you staying.

Val- that fancy hotel whatever it's called(where mark is staying)

Derek- you could stay with me.

Val- you live in a ten foot trailer I think I'll pass. I'll see you tomorrow.

Derek- bye.

Val stepped into the elevator at the hotel she was deep in thought and didn't notice someone come in.

"we've got to stop meeting like this" she looked up and saw Mark standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Val just stood there pretending to ignore Mark.  
Mark- so twenty minutes ago we were kissing and now we're not talking?  
Val- that was a mistake.  
Before she knew it he had her pinned against the elevator wall and his face inches from her's.  
Mark- tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll let you go.  
Val- I don't feel anything for you.

GreysAnatomyGreysAnatomy

The next morning around 5 a.m. Val found herself jogging to clear her mind. Why must Mark make her life oh so difficult. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath when she heard someone stop behind her. She turned and saw one of the interns Dr. Karev standing beside her.  
Alex- morning.  
Val- hi. Alex right?  
Alex- yeah, where you headed?  
Val- oh I've been running for a while now probably going to go back to the hotel.  
Alex- alright see you later.  
Val- bye  
She started running back then stopped and turned around.  
Val- Dr. Karev  
Alex- yeah?  
Val- stop staring at my .  
He smiled at her and she ran off again.

GreysGreysGreysGreys

When Val got to the hospital she saw Dr. Bailey walking towards her.  
Bailey- Karev is your intern today.  
Val- thanks  
Bailey started to walk off.  
Val- Doctor Bailey about what you saw yesterday  
Bailey- I don't care who you're sleeping with Dr. Sheppard.  
Val- oh we aren't sleeping together.  
Baiely- sure sure that's what they all say.  
With that Bailey walked off. Val came up to the nurses station where Meredith, Alex and Derek were standing.  
Val- is she always that mean?  
Derek- They call her the nazi.  
Val- fascinating, Karev you're my intern let's go.  
Val walked of to change.  
Alex- squad again dammit, well atleast now it's someone single.  
Derek- Karev you touch my sister you die.

GreysGreysGreysGreysGreys

When Val came out a few minutes later she noticed Mark standing next to Alex filling out a chart. She really didn't want to deal with him right now but she needed a chart from the nurse's station and she needed Alex to get his ass in gear. She walked up to the desk and asked for a patients chart. When Mark heard her voice he looked up.

Mark- Dr. Sheppard.

Val- Dr. Sloane. Karev here's the chart on the patient in room 323 go check on them.

Alex nodded and walked off.

Val- so now you're not talking to me.

Mark- you made it perfectly clear that you had no feelings for me.

Val sighed

Val- Mark don't make this difficult. You and I both know we can't be in a relationship.

Mark- really well I didn't know that. Why exactly can't we be in one?

Val- Mark not now.

Mark- that's your excuse when you don't know the answer.

Val- I have to go my patients are waiting.

They walked off in opposite directions and didn't even notice the two nurses listening in on their conversation.

When Derek walked by the nurses station he overheard a rumor.

"Did you hear that Dr. Sloane and the new Dr. Sheppard are dating?"

Val walked out of the patient's room with Alex right on her trail.

Val- Karev go down to the pit she's not going to give birth today.

Alex- sure if you agree to have dinner with me.

Val looked at him.

Val- no

Alex- why?

Val- I make it a rule not to date my coworkers.

Alex- well that's not what I heard about you and Dr. Sloane

Val- what exactly did you hear?

Alex- that you two are screwing around.

Val- Dr. Karev go down to the pit.

Alex- you're the boss.

Val- shit what am I going to do.

Her day just got worse when she saw Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek- we need to talk.  
Val- not now Derek I have to go check on a patient.  
Derek- you're with him again?  
Val- NO, why is everyone saying that?  
Derek- I heard the nurses say it.  
Val- well they lied Derek now I have a patient.  
Derek- okay why don't we have dinner tonight and catch up  
Val- one of my patients is getting ready to give birth I have to stay here till she does.  
Derek- okay maybe tomorrow bye.  
Val walked of it was about 9 p.m. and she was very tired she hasn't slept all night and got out of bed and went jogging so she went into the nearest on call room and opened the door. When she did Mark was standing there with no shirt on. He was changing into a different pair of scrubs. He looked up and saw Val standing there. She closed the door and came up to him.  
Mark- What are….  
Val captured his lips with her own. He had to do everything in his power to break apart the kiss.  
Mark- what are you doing Val?  
Val- look I give up okay I still have feelings for you and right now I need some sex dammit so either stand there or kiss me.  
He kissed her without even thinking.

-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g

Mark and Val were laying there just enjoying being with each other when Val's beeper went off.  
Val- shit.  
She quickly got up and started getting dressed as did Mark.  
Val- It's my patient she's finally in labor. I'll see you later.  
She started to walk off but then quickly turned around and gave a quick kiss to Mark on the mouth.  
Val- bye  
Mark stood there and put a hand through his hair. Val and him had sex what did that mean? He never analyzed situations unless they came to Val. He analyzed the hell out of their relationship. Did they even have a relationship? It was just sex. Why oh why must she make his life so damn difficult. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep again. When he woke up about two hours later he decided to go down to the cafeteria and get some food. He left the on-call room only to be met by Derek's fist. Mark fell on the floor.  
Derek- stay the hell away from Val.  
Mark was about to attack him but Alex prevented him from doing so and Derek walked off. Val who saw the whole thing ran over to Mark.  
Val- you all right?  
Mark- fine.  
She took his face and turned it to the side.  
Val- you're gonna need stitches.  
Mark- just great.  
Val- c'mon I'll saw up your face/  
They went into one of the rooms and Val started cleaning his wound with Christina, Meredith, Izzie looking on dreamily and Alex and George standing like they would much rather be somewhere else.

g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-

Val just numbed Mark's cheek with a shot and was getting ready to sew him up.  
Val- what the hell happened?  
Mark- I was asleep and then I came out of the on call room only to be met with Derek's fist.  
Val- you don't think… never mind.  
Mark- Do I think what?  
Val- that he knows  
Mark- he suspects. When he punched me he said to stay the hell away from you.  
Val- aha, there all done. Would you like a Band-Aid with Scooby Doo or Barbie on it?  
Mark- funny  
Val- I have to go bye.  
Mark took her hand and she stopped.  
Mark- hey you okay?  
Val- yea I just have to go kill my brother.  
Mark- have fun  
Val- trust me I will  
Val left the room and saw Christina, Meredith, and Izzie practically drooling over Mark.  
Val- you guys do know you're drooling right?  
The girls didn't even hear her. She waved a hand in front of their heads and they all snapped out of their dreams.  
Val- he's not even that hot.  
Mer, Izzie, and Christina- Yeah he is.  
Val- ok if you say so have you seen Derek?  
Meredith pointed in a direction.  
Val- thanks.  
She saw Derek standing just thinking. She stormed over to him.  
Derek- before you say an…..  
Val- WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?  
Derek- MARK. I don't want him hurting you.  
Val- see Derek there's the problem you need to stay the hell out of my life. What I choose to do with Mark is my business not yours.  
Derek- You're my sister Val it is my business.  
Val- see that's where you're wrong.  
She stormed off.

g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-

Meredith saw Derek standing by himself so she went up to him.  
Meredith- hey what's wrong?  
Derek- my sister is going to get hurt again.  
Meredith- how do you know?  
Derek- It's Mark I grew up with him, frankly she did too I would think she has more common sense.  
Meredith- Well you'd think I would too but I'm with you after you hurt me right?  
Derek- Mer…  
Meredith- we're not talking about it remember.  
Derek- right  
Silence  
Derek- She's horrible at choosing guys. I mean look at her ex-husband who abused her, the boyfriends she had through out high school and college and now Mark.  
Meredith- well maybe Mark is right for her. I see the way they look at each other it's not just sexual attraction he cares about her.  
Derek- I wish that was true Mer I really do. C'mon we should head home. Your place or mine?

Val was leaving the hospital when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Of course it was Mark.  
Val- hey  
She took his face and turned it to the side to look at his wound.  
Val- looks like it hurts.  
Mark- nah the nurse gave me pain killers.  
Val- lucky you  
Mark- heading home?  
Val- if by home you mean the hotel than yes.  
Mark- come get a drink with me.  
He gave her his McSteamy smile.  
Val- fine one drink and then I'm leaving.  
Mark- okay.

g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-

When they walked into Joe's it was pretty empty. Surprisingly the interns weren't getting half ass drunk as usual.  
They went up to the bar.  
Joe- hey what can I get you?  
Val- tequila, Mark what do you want?  
Mark- same, I'll go get us a table.  
Joe- so that your boyfriend?  
Val- no, it's Mark, There's no better explanation.  
Joe- here are you drinks and I'm Joe by the way.  
Val- I'm Val, thanks for the drinks.  
She brought them over to the table where Mark was sitting watching the football game.  
Val- here  
Mark- thanks, cheers  
Val- yeah  
They both drank their tequila. 3 shots later Val was getting a little wobbly but Mark was fine since he refused to drink anymore.  
Mark- alright let's get you home.  
Val- home what is home technically?  
Mark- c'mon  
He helped her up and they left the bar. Mark had a hand on the small of Val's back to keep her from falling down they almost reached the car when Val remembered something.  
Val- oops left my purse, be right back.  
Mark- I'm not leaving you alone why knows who you'll pick up on your way back to the car.  
They went back inside the bar which was now occupied by Meredith, Izzie, Alex, and Derek.  
Val went to the table next to them to find her purse while Mark stood back. Derek glared at him but chose not to say anything.  
Meredith- hey Val what are you looking for?  
Val- my damn purse, can't find it.  
Joe- here I saw you leave it so I put it behind the counter.  
Val- thanks Joe.  
Derek- Val can we talk?  
Val- no c'mon Mark let's go.  
They left the bar

K guys please please review They mean the world to me 


	5. Chapter 5

When Val woke up the next morning she had a hangover and her alarm clock wasn't helping her. She saw the Aspirin and a glass of water on her night table. She could already tell today was going to be a shitty day.   
When she got to work Derek came up to her.  
Val- I have a major hangover please leave me alone.  
Derek- I thought you weren't with Mark?  
Val- Derek hangover ok please leave  
Derek- he will hurt you.  
Val- I'm about to hurt you if you DON'T leave me alone.  
Derek- fine I'm leaving.  
Meredith saw Val at the nurse's station waiting for charts and went up to her.  
Meredith- I'm your intern for the day.  
Val- okay  
Meredith- Why are you so mad at Derek?  
Val- because he needs to learn that he can't control my life  
Meredith- he cares about you.  
Val- Meredith can we talk about it some other time, I have a horrible hangover and right now I need you to start rounds while I change.  
Meredith- okay but for what it's worth he loves you.  
Val went into the locker room to change. When she was done putting on her scrubs she went to splash some water on her face. She heard someone walk in and saw Mark.  
Mark- hey.  
Val- hey, thanks for the Aspirin and for getting me to my hotel room.  
Mark- no problem  
Val- did I do or say anything that I should be regretting right now?  
Mark- other than throwing up on me three times no  
Val- Oh god I'm sorry  
Mark- don't worry about it.  
Silence  
Val- Well I should….  
Mark- yeah I'll see you later.  
Val left the locker room and then a minute later Derek walked in to be met with Mark standing there.

g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g

Derek- leave her alone.  
Mark- you don't get to tell me what I can or can't do.  
Derek- so first you sleep with my wife and then you start sleeping with my sister why can't you just stay away from her  
Mark- what's the point of talking to you if you're just going to end up punching me in the face.  
He walked off and Derek knew he had to do something about this romance.

g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g

Christina and Izzie were standing around waiting for charts from the nurses when they saw Val come out of one of the patients rooms and Mark walk out of the locked room. They saw each other and Val smiled at him. Sorta like a schoolgirl with a crush. Mark meanwhile gave her a sexy smile but you could see in his eyes how he was in love with her.  
They walked of in opposite directions.  
Christina- that's not fair she's hot and she get's McSteamy.  
Izzie- you have Burke.  
Christina- who cares about Burke when you can have that.  
Izzie- Christina you're drooling stop it.

g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g

Val was walking down the hall when she saw someone go by that looked a lot like┘┘  
Val- shit.  
She quickly hid behind the wall when she saw Derek walking towards her.  
Derek- look I'm…..  
Val- Derek!  
Derek- Val please I'm s…...  
Val- Derek.  
Derek- just let me finish speaking I'm so…  
Val- Derek shut up. Mom's here.  
Derek- shit, what?  
Val- yeah I just saw her go by and knowing her she's here for a reason.  
Mark was in the hall walking when he saw Val and Derek. He smiled at Val.  
She ushered Mark over to them.  
Val- whatever you do don't go to the nurses station.  
Mark- why?  
Derek- our mother is here.  
Mark- shit.  
Val- yeah you think.  
Mark- she hates me.  
Derek- she hates me.  
Val- she hates me too. We should start a club.  
Derek- what would we call it?  
Val- the "People hated by Fiona Louise Sheppard club■" and Meredith might join soon too.  
Derek- oh god we have to keep her away from Meredith, she can't scare her away.  
Val- with the rumors that are flying around she'll know about you and Meredith in 5 minutes.  
Derek- but not before she finds out about you and Mark.  
Val- Derek shut up, we need a plan.  
Mark who was on stake out quickly turned around.  
Mark- hide she's coming.  
They started making their way to the supply closet but they heard the voice. "Derek, Val, and Mark you aren't trying to hide from me are you?"  
Val turned to Derek and both whispered "shit"

g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g

They all slowly turned around.  
Val- mom, hi  
Fiona- what exactly were you three doing?  
Val- oh we were going to have a threesome.  
Fiona- really I could have sworn you were hiding from me.  
Mark- well I should really go, I have a surgery.  
He quickly left.  
Fiona- so where should we go and talk?  
Val- well I can't really talk I have to go and┘  
Fiona- nice try I checked the board you both don't have any surgeries for the next hour and a half.  
Derek- c'mon let's go to my office.  
When they walked in Fiona started rambling right away.  
Fiona- I can't believe two of my kids got divorced it's crazy you both should have made it work this is ridiculous.  
Val- MOM, just because you put up with dad abusing you for 40 years until he finally died doesn't mean I have to.  
She left the room  
Derek turned to his mother  
Derek- you knew what he was doing to her?  
Fiona- yes and that's not a good enough reason to get a divorce it shows she's weak.  
Derek- no mother it shows that she's strong enough to walk away something you could never do.  
He also left the room.  
He found Val sitting in a supply closet crying. Derek could never stand to see his sister crying he closed the door and wrapped his arms around her.  
Val- I hate her.  
Derek- me too, she has no right to talk to you like that.  
Val- that woman is crazy I really think she is.  
Derek- it's our mother of course she's crazy.  
They both smiled.  
Derek- I'm sorry for getting involved in your business. I just don't want you to get hurt.  
Val- I can take care of myself Der, I love you really but I'm not a little kid anymore.  
Derek- I know unfortunately.  
He gave her a hug.

g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g

Derek was looking at the board when Meredith came up to him.  
Mer- hey, what's wrong?  
Derek- my mother's here  
Mer- oh umm are you going to introduce us?  
Derek- trust me you don't want to meet my mother, she just made Val cry, and she never cries.  
Mer- ok you're right I don't want to meet her. Are you sure you're alright?  
Derek- yeah  
He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. Meredith looked up and Derek kissed her lightly on the mouth.  
"aren't you going to introduce us?" Derek and Meredith broke apart and Meredith blushed at the sight of a woman whom she figured was Derek's mom.  
Fiona- hello I'm Fiona Sheppard and you are?  
Mer- Hi I'm Meredith Grey  
Fiona- pleasure. It's nice to meet the woman who ruined my son's marriage.  
Derek- MOM.  
Fiona- don't mom me if she wasn't around you and Addie would still be married  
"Mother stop harassing people" Fiona turned around and saw Val standing there.  
Fiona- do not tell me what to do.  
Val- mom leave please  
Fiona- fine but I will be back.  
She turned and left and Derek and Val turned to Meredith who looked like she was going to start crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith- oh my god she hates me.  
Val- yeah but if it makes you feel any better she hates us too.  
Mark walked up to them noticing Meredith almost in tears.  
Mark- you alright?  
Derek- just the shock of meeting our mother.  
Mark- oh lucky you. Val I need your advice on a case.  
Val- k, Mer are you alright?  
Meredith nodded.  
Mark led her to a deserted hallway before basically pushing her against the wall and kissing her fiercely. When they broke apart Val tried to have a stern look on her face.  
Val- Mark we can't do this what if someone sees?  
Mark- so what?  
Val- yeah but last time I ended up being in the pit for a month.  
mark- yeah but you're not an intern anymore. now shut up.  
He kissed her again.

g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a

ok fast forward 2 weeks later. Their mom left but she will make an appearance later.  
Mark and Derek are getting their friendship back on track. Meredith and Val have gotten really close and Val and Mark are keeping their budding romance pretty secret. Derek knows but like a good boy is staying out of it.

Val walked toward the hospital when she heard her name being called. She was so tired with all the sleepless nights with Mark and all her deliveries she needs extra coffee. Val slowly turned around while taking a sip from her star bucks. She saw Derek and Meredith walking towards her. They were holding hands and looking extremely cute.  
Val- your cuteness is sickening this early in the morning.  
Derek- someone is a little grumpy, late night?  
Val- shut up.  
The three of them were walking again.  
Meredith- so that's why you aren't looking for a new place, so you and mark could play doctor in each other's hotel rooms.  
Val- trust me we could play doctor as you put it anywhere but I honestly don't have time to look for a new place.

g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a-

Val was at the nurses station yawning when she saw someone apporach out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Mark there. He smiled his sexy smile at her and Val just glared at him.  
Mark- long night?  
Val- shut up, you're so not staying over tonight.  
Mark gave her the puppy eyes.  
Val- do not look at me like that.  
Mark- fine how about I stay over tonight but I promise no sex.  
Val- ha like I believe that.  
Mark- cmon I can keep my hands off but can you?  
Val- Fine, let's see who gives in first.  
Mark- Deal.  
They shook hands and Mark pulled her in and gently kissed her on the mouth.  
" Excuse me, this is a public place"  
They broke apart and saw Cristina and Burke standing there.  
Val- watch it or else I'll have to tell someone what I saw yesterday.  
Burke and Cristina blushed.  
Richard Webber shook his head when he saw the display in front of him. He walked back into his office.  
Webber- Patricia get Dr. Sheppard in here please.  
Patricia- she sheppard or he sheppard?  
Webber- she.

Val was at the nurses station yawning when she saw someone apporach out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Mark there. He smiled his sexy smile at her and Val just glared at him.  
Mark- long night?  
Val- shut up, you're so not staying over tonight.  
Mark gave her the puppy eyes.  
Val- do not look at me like that.  
Mark- fine how about I stay over tonight but I promise no sex.  
Val- ha like I believe that.  
Mark- cmon I can keep my hands off but can you?  
Val- Fine, let's see who gives in first.  
Mark- Deal.  
They shook hands and Mark pulled her in and gently kissed her on the mouth.  
" Excuse me, this is a public place"  
They broke apart and saw Cristina and Burke standing there.  
Val- watch it or else I'll have to tell someone what I saw yesterday.  
Burke and Cristina blushed.  
Richard Webber shook his head when he saw the display in front of him. He walked back into his office.  
Webber- Patricia get Dr. Sheppard in here please.  
Patricia- she sheppard or he sheppard?  
Webber- she.

g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a-

Val walked into Webbers office a couple of minutes later.  
Val- hey richard, what's up?  
Webber- sit.  
Val sat down.  
Webber- what is it with my staff and sleeping with each other?  
Val- well atleast I'm not sleeping with an intern  
Webber- you have a point there but.  
Val- no there are no buts what I do after work is my business and if you can get used to my brother and Preston dating their interns than you'll have to get used to me dating Mark.  
She got up and walked out.

Val just got home to hear her phone ringing.  
She quickly answered the phone.  
Val- hello?  
Derek- Val it's me, you're going to want to come down here.

She ran through the doors of the hospital and stopped at the nurses station.  
Val- where is he?

g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a-

Val- where is he?  
She looked at Meredith  
Meredith- Val you need to come d...  
Val- MEREDITH, damn it where is he?  
Mer- 311.  
Val quickly darted down the hallway. When she entered the room she saw Mark laying there asleep with Derek and Burke standing next to him.  
Val came up and saw Mark's appearance, he had a broken arm, and leg. 4 broken ribs and bruises all over his face. Derek saw his sister and enveloped her in a hug while fresh tears came down her face.  
Val- is he going to be ok?  
Derek- yea the accident didn't do any bad damage except for the broken bones. The other guy wasn't too lucky I have to operate.  
Val- that's what the moron get's for driving drunk.  
Derek- Val he'll be ok I promise.  
The monitors started beeping loudly and they looked over at the monitor as Mark started flatlining.

g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a- g-a-g-a-


End file.
